


Prisoner 2794-H

by Frecklez



Series: The Hospital [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Mental Hospital, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frecklez/pseuds/Frecklez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Emily here? Why not any one else? Was her whole life planned? Emily is a "patient" in New Yark Mental Hospital. "Patient" 2794-H. This is her unusual journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hospital Causes Deaths

The continuation of the New Yark Mental Hospital is causing many deaths. While working construction workers disappear out of thin air. The death count is 83. The Mayor says “We don't know where they are going but we don’t suspect foul play since there is no evidence. But we are working to find them.” Though they don't suspecting foul play many think it is foul play. –A13


	2. Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is there im sorry it has been way too long. Please dont kill me xD

_ ***3rd Person*** _

It was a warm day in New Yark. And everyone knew it, except for all the people in New Yark mental hospital. Emily was sitting in her room like she always was waiting for her friend RiLeigh. RiLeigh was her only friend because she was the one who understood her. They both weren't really crazy just committed crimes.

"2794-H!" Even though they all knew her name the nurses refused to call her by it. Ugh.. its Savannah the professional one.

"How many times do I have to tell you my name is Emily!" Emily yelled back. She walked in and behind her was Gabby the other nurse. Savannah had short straight hair and Gabby had puffy black hair. Gabby had the same smile she had every time she came into the room. Savannah had a tray with a glass of water and a pill in a tiny blue cup. She holds it out to EMily and she relectatly swallows the pill. Emily's vision blurs and she drops to the floor. Before she passed out she heard evil laughter and popping.

_***Dream World*** _

_***Emily*** _

I sit up and bump my head. I look up and I was in a... bunk bed? I look around and no one else was here. Where am I? I get out of bed and walk around the room. The walls were plain grey and the floors were the same, even the hospital had color.

"Soldier what are you doing?!?" I voice asks from behind me. I almost shreak and turn around. There was a man in camo with a furious look on his face. Oh no... Its commander Heisman.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asks. I was frozen in fear scared for my life. This couldn't be happening, he cant be back. "Get to the rock break now!" I break out of my mind and start to run to the rock break.

"EMILY!" I keep running.\

"EMILY!" I pass the rock break but keep running.

"EMILY!" I finally make it out side.

"EMILY!" I did it I'm free.

** _*End of dream*_ **

"EMILY!" I wake up on a stretcher in a medical hospital room. RiLeigh was sitting in one of the purple chairs next to me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Savannah and Gabby gave you the wrong medicene and you passed out." RiLeigh answered.

"How long was I out?:" I notice I have an IV in my ark do i cant sit up so i just can turn my head to RiLeigh.

"3 days" She says.

"WHAT?!?!"

**Author's Note:**

> You Like? Feel free for criticism in the comments!  
> -Freckles


End file.
